


The Tithes

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Knockout Drugs, Medical Kink, Older Teen Victims, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: There'd been rumors about why the senior year class at Colter's thinned out, just after they came back from winter holidays.





	The Tithes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpeach/gifts).



There'd been rumors about why the senior year class at Colter's thinned out, just after they came back from winter holidays. Geri's parents knew the truth, probably, but they didn't talk about it. "Just. . .if it's going to happen, it happens," said her mother, when Geri pressed. "But it probably won't, and it won't to you, and why worry about something that probably isn't going to happen."

"And you get well compensated if it does," said Aunt Adir, from the living room. "After the last tithes, the Jorasons down the street from me got a boat, and three acres of wood, and that's pay enough for--"

"Adir!" sapped Geri's mother, who was always wound pretty tight around the holidays, and which Aunt Adir never helped. "Look, it's going to be fine, I'm sure. Let's just enjoy our time together, now, okay?"

It wasn't okay, but with Dad still on foreign deployment, and Adir needling her mother, Geri wasn't going to get anything other than everyone yelling at her if she pushed it. So she did her best to enjoy their time together and not set off anyone on anything.

But on the train back to Colter's, all the upperclassmen were jittery. Maybe some of them knew, maybe they didn't, but they all knew not to talk about it, whatever they might have heard. Not where the proctors could hear, because Colter's was a Crown School, which meant that the proctors were legal representatives of the crown, with the power to arrest and punish.

Back through the gates, everything was normal. Groundsmen were taking down the winter decorations, the juniors were trudging out to the sport fields, grimly determined, and the seniors were herded off to the infirmary for their yearly checkup.

There were the usual nervous giggles, and covert checks in mirrors to see if they'd suddenly gotten pimples or horrible rashes or something. . . anyway. Geri sat and waited until her name was called. It was Doctor Harkess, which was a comfort--he'd been there forever, and he was always the one humming at them during their checkups, and frowning at them when they got sick or wanted to be sicker than they were to get out of sport or classes.

"Geri, is it?" he said, when she came in. Same as he always did, whenever she came in. The nurse gave him a file; he looked at it, made some humming noises. "Well, change into the robe there, and we'll have a look at you."

"Yessir," said Geri. There was one of those little hanging curtains near the examination table; mostly, they didn't have to change to hospital robes, but sometimes they would, if it was something major wrong, or they were doing a full checkup--looked like this year was a full checkup.

She changed, and waited there, behind the curtain, listening to the scratch of Doctor Harkess' pen on paper. Geri sat on the exam table, arms across her stomach, her clothing folded on the chair next to the table, cold and jittery. There'd be music, first thing in the afternoon, and then sport, and Mr. Sabaet, who was the sport teacher, hated that they didn't keep up with their exercises during holidays, so he was going to murder them out on the track, and--

Dr. Harkess pulled back the curtain, gave Geri a brief smile. "Let's get your height and weight, shall we?" he said. "Up on the scale."

Geri went up on the scale; Dr. Harkess adjusted the weights, gave a little frown at the results. "5. . . call it 5'4" on the height, 121 on weight. Still growing a little from last year, eh? Well, good, good. Up on the table, please."

She got up on the table, and he took her blood pressure and pulse, and looked up her nose and down her throat. His hand trembled a little when he held the stethoscope to her chest, but that was probably just because he was getting a little older; everything else was normal, he got all the numbers down, scratching away at the paper in his clipboard, comparing the numbers he got with the older ones, and seeming to be satisfied with the results.

Then he got out a syringe and jabbed her shoulder.

Geri gave a little yelp, more surprise than anything.

Dr. Harkess patted her. "There, there," he said. "Just a little something to calm you down."

Calm her. . . She wasn't doing anything that needed her to be calm. "I don't understand," she said.

"That's fine," said Dr. Harkess. "Do me a favor, and count backward from ten, please. Slowly."

"Ten, nine. . . Dr. Harkness was frowning, and maybe she was slurring the words a little? "Eight, sev. . . "

She slumped back down onto the table. "Hm, yes," said Dr. Harkness, writing something down. Then he gave her a cheery smile. "Well, that response was what we were hoping for there," he said. "Lift up your arm, please?"

Geri tried. It was strange; she was there, she could feel the scratchy gown that she was wearing, the butcher-paper and cracked vinyl of the exam table, but she was barely able to get her hand off the table at all; just an inch or so, and it wobbled there, briefly, before dropping back down to the table. Geri was frightened by that, badly frightened, but Dr. Harkness seemed fine. "Lovely," he said. "And your other arm? Right leg? Left leg?"

She wasn't even able to get her left arm that high, and her legs were just dangling off the end of the table, not responding at all.

"Good, good," he said. "Right arm, again?"

Once again, she was only able to lift it up a few inches, and for no more than a couple of seconds. "Lovely," he said. "Now, let's check autonomous reflexes." He had that little rubber hammer; when he tapped Geri's knee, it jerked suddenly; when he flashed a light in her eyes, she blinked. But then, when she tried to close her eyes, she couldn't. She couldn't talk, and she couldn't--

"Take this one out please, Nurse Kelloran," said Doctor Harkness. "Have to get through half the senior class before third period."

When Doctor Harkness wasn't there, or if he was busy, Nurse Kelloran filled in. She was middle-aged, with a no-nonsense haircut and bedside manner. Doctor Harkness might give students excuses from sport even if they didn't need them, but Nurse Kelloran didn't give slips unless they were really needed, and sometimes not even then.

She came in, pushing an empty wheelchair. "Ah, her?" she said.

"Assuming that she passes the secondary inspection, yes," said Doctor Harkness. "Is there a problem?"

Nurse Kelloran gave a thoughtful scowl, and shrugged. "No, I suppose not. She was less trouble than the rest of them usually are, though."

"Which will be appreciated by his lordship."

"I suppose," she said. Nurse Kelloran was stronger than she looked; she lifted Geri up, put her into the wheelchair, and fastened a strap across her stomach, tight enough to hurt, but there wasn't anything that Geri could do about that. Or adjust the hospital gown that she'd put on; it was already too short, and it was riding up on her thigh after she'd been put into the chair. Also, she couldn't even keep her head straight; it lolled to the side, as the nurse pushed her through the halls--it was during second period, so there weren't any kids out of the classrooms, but there could've been, and they would've seen Geri strapped to a wheelchair, a streamer of drool dripping down from her neck to her shoulder.

She took her to the service elevator, and took her down into the basement--only the staff had the key to turn on the basement button on the elevator, so Geri had never been in those dark hallways--more like tunnels, where the walls were barely painted concrete, and there were pipes and uncovered florescent bulbs on the ceiling.

Geri also had never seen the room where the nurse took her; there were five exam tables there; they looked older than the one up in the doctor's office; all metal, with vinyl over-foam padding; these were sort of halfway between chairs and tables, and Katie Raice, who was in history and music with her, was strapped to one of those tables. The straps went around her chest and stomach, holding her to the back of the table, and there were cuffs on her wrists and ankles, holding her arms to the side of the table, and her legs to the stirrups were her feet went.

She wasn't fighting against the straps or anything; she was breathing slowly, and she'd have looked relaxed, if it weren't for the panic in her eyes, when she tracked Nurse Kelloran wheeling Geri across the room, to the table across from her.

There was a little business with getting the straps off the wheelchair. "There you go, sweetie," she said, once Geri was up on the table. "You can rest up here for a little bit; the doctor will be down later."

When the nurse was strapping her to the table, Geri tried to shout, tried to talk, tried to fight. Nothing happened; she could lift her hand, a little, until the cuff was on and fastened. Then she couldn't lift it at all.

Her legs were spread open, cuffed to the stirrups. Nurse Kelloran checked all her straps, made sure they were secure, and then gave a businesslike nod. "There you go," she said. She patted Geri on her thigh. "You'll do fine, won't you, sweetie?"

Geri couldn't answer, and the nurse wasn't waiting for her answer. She was already wheeling the empty chair out, leaving Geri and Katie to look at each other, not able to talk or move or anything. There was a drip, somewhere in the distance, and that was it; it was quieter than school ever was, down there.

A little while later, Nurse Kelloran came back with another girl in the wheelchair. She'd slumped forward a little, a spill of long black hair blocking her face, and in the hospital gown, Geri didn't recognize Neet--Neet Roarke, who'd been her best friend for two years, back when they were juniors. She'd had a falling out with Neet since then, but seeing her like that, skin translucently pale in the harsh light of the room, head lolling as Nurse Halloran moved her to the table, and fastened her into place. . . Geri didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't right that it was happening to Neet. Or to her.

As they waited there, the nurse brought in three more girls; a transfer student who Geri didn't really know, a tan girl with short blonde hair and green eyes, and the Keana twins, who were sweet and friendly, and who everyone liked.

Up, overhead, third period started; Geri could hear the muffled steps of girls in the hallways overhead, then the squeaks and thumps of the instruments being set up for music; they were under the music room, so . . . Geri froze, as Doctor Harkess came in, following Headmistress Alis. And someone that Geri didn't recognize, a young-ish man, with dark hair and a blonde beard. 

"And of course if his lordship wishes anything else of us. . . " she trailed off, as Katie started to make horrible little noises. The headmistress sounded frightened, apologetic, ingratiating. And she never sounded like anything of those things.

"Silence," she said, and that was the headmistress, with her usual authority, all fear and hesitation gone. Katie was instantly quiet. "The tithes claimed by the lords are a good deal less than they would be entitled to; since their accession, we have had peace at home and abroad, and prosperity for all ranks of society. You young ladies have been chosen for a more personal service than some, but I expect you to perform to the best of your abilities, and to do Colter's proud."

Katie half-screamed, half-drooled again, and the bearded man chuckled.

"Very well," said the headmistress. "You can't give them another injection?

"After the tests," said Doctor Harkess. He made his unhurried way next to Katie, and started working with something. His back was to Geri, and she couldn't see what he was doing; just the way Katie's bare feet stretched and clenched in their straps, as he worked on her.

"As well as the twins, you wanted two house servants, and a domestic animal," said the headmistress. "These should meet your minimum requirements, and the parents won't be any difficulty; we've brought an extra young lady down, so that the worst performer can be dropped, if that suits you. Or if his lordship would like an additional token of our esteem and gratitude, we would be glad to--

"He asked for what he wanted," said the young man, sharply, and the headmistress was immediately quiet.

Doctor Harkess stepped away from Katie. Her hospital gown was open, and there was something strapped to her mouth; a contraption of steel and rubber tubes that held it open, so that she was gurgling quietly, as she struggled against the straps that held her to the examination table. There were also things . . . there were wires taped to her thighs, and there was something taped right onto her. . . Doctor Harkess was next to Geri, and that was all she could see; his white coat, with faint, washed-out stains, his hands, his hands, the little tufts of hair on the knuckles. Geri tried to struggle; the shot had worn off a little, so she was able to move her head from side to side, but she couldn't stop him--he put that thing in her mouth, which forced it open, and he opened up her hospital gown easily, his hand stroking down her chest, to her pussy, and then he prodded inside of her.

"Virgo intacta," he said. "Hm, well. If his lordship would prefer the honors, I could refrain from administering the full battery of tests on this one; obviously, we couldn't take a--"

"Not in the slightest," said the man. "It's not going to be lasting long where she's going, and he's not going to want untested stock."

Doctor Harkess started pushing something into her.

The shot had worn off enough that Geri was able to squirm back in her chair, just a little, and she was making noises, even if the thing in her mouth kept them from being words. But she was strapped to the chair, and she couldn't get far; it hurt, when he pushed it in; it was thick, and it hurt, and she was tearing up, as he taped something down on top of her pussy, after fastening the thing in her to a flange or something on the chair. Then he went to the exchange student. There was a wetness between her legs. Blood.

Geri lay there, breathing hard, trying not to cry--Katie was crying, tears leaking down the sides of her face, and Geri didn't want to show them that, didn't want to give in to what they were doing, not even to acknowledge it.

"Twins are a different story," said the young man, as Doctor Harkess moved over to Neet. "They haven't been taught Zarese, have they?"

"No," said the headmistress. He'd gone over to where the Keana twins were strapped to the chairs, and the headmistress had followed.

"Good; they're for foreign tribute, and the Zar enjoy giving their own instruction. And examining their own stock."

"They're well-trained girls," said the headmistress. "With pleasant dispositions. The family has been prepared for this for several years, of course, and will not cause any trouble. They're--"

"The Zar enjoy having matched sets for various activities," said the young man. "These two will do fine. Sew them shut before they're packed for transit, and I don't want anyone interfering with the other holes either."

"Yes sir," said Doctor Harkess, pushing the thing into Neet, as she struggled in her bonds, made inarticulate sounds.

"What's the procedure with the others?" asked the young man. "I assume they're healthy--we can't be having disease or--"

"They're healthy,' said Doctor Harkess. "One of the ones we'd picked out in advance was down with influenza, so there's a substitute here. We're not sending you any diseased stock."

"Good," said the young man. He pulled his watch out, checked it. "What's the procedure here?"

"Once the last couple are wired up," said Doctor Harkess, not hurrying, continuing everything at the same pace that he'd started. "We'll see how they respond to stimulation. He's lordship prefers his stock to be enthusiastic, so we'll be measuring resistance; it goes down with vaginal lubrication. If any of them fail to lubricate properly, they'll be sent back. Otherwise, you can make your choice. Or if you find a less enthusiastic one to be superior, the choice is of course yours."

"Of course," said the young man.

Then he turned to the headmistress. "Anything I should know about these girls?"

"Geri Acean," said Alis, striding over to where Geri was strapped to the table. "Parents are going through a separation. Having her as a tithe will simplify that, so they're not going to demand too much in weregeld. Difficulties have also made her a people-pleaser; she will do her best in whatever role his lordship chooses for her." Separating? But her father was posted overseas, and--

The young man gave her an appraising look, then grabbed one of her breasts, squeezed. "She'll certainly be doing that," he said. "Etiquette and manners?"

"Up to Colter's standard," said the headmistress stiffly. "Her musical performance is passable as well, but--"

"She'll be making music," said the man; his hand was soft on Geri's breast; she didn't want it there, but it was soft and warm, and he was kneading at her nipple; it was weird and intrusive and unpleasant and she was breathing a little harder. "But not the sort that you teach upstairs. Bit tall, but then, that only matters when she's standing."

He pulled his hand away, and Geri sank back down onto the table, breathing hard.

The two of them went from table to table, and Headmistress Alis told the man about the students. The exchange student's family had been involved in a feud, and had wanted to get her out of the way while they pursued it. They hadn't won, so there wasn't anyone to pay weregeld to there. Katie had been doing poorly academically, and was unlikely to get a scholarship for higher education, and her family was struggling financially; they would regret it, but they would accept a reasonable weregeld. Neet was the last of them, and the headmistress sighed as the young man prodded at her.

"This one is the substitute; I would scarcely want to be responsible for the introduction of an influenza to your lordship's stables, and I am sure that Neet Redeki will serve well. The weregeld will be slightly higher, though. Her father died two years ago, and as a result, her mother is relying on her for support--"

"Financial?" asked the man.

"And otherwise," said the headmistress. "However, she has been doing more than her fair share of household chores, so would be ready for service. And the threat of failure looms large in her imagination as well; she will be biddable."

"Hm," said the man. "The sick one had bigger breasts, didn't she? Nice, meaty thighs as well."

"Yes," said the headmistress. "If you want, we can have her ready for you in a week or--"

"No," said the man. "There are festivities planned. She'll do. If you're ready to start the tests, I--"

There was a sudden whir, and for a moment, Geri didn't know what was happening, didn't understand the buzzing--but it was on her, that thing which was taped to the top of her pussy, and it felt. . . it was odd and intrusive and like that time she had a cavity and the dentist had poked at the nerve before filling it, where she felt something that wasn't right, wasn't the way things were supposed to feel.

But also it felt good.

Doctor Harkess had switched all of them on at once. So when Geri jerked in her chair, trying to get away from whatever it was, so did Katie, in the chair across from her, and so did Neet and the exchange student, all at once.

When he'd opened up their hospital robes, he'd never closed them, so she could see all of Katie, her skin dark against the thin, pale fabric of the robe that was pushed open around her, the darker skin around her nipple, the way she was tensing against the thing inside of her. The way she was moving with it.

Geri was moving with it, too. She didn't want to, she didn't want any of it, but it was touching something that she hadn't. . . it was like when she'd see a movie with a gorgeous woman being swept off her feet by a handsome man, or books which kids weren't supposed to read, or--

There was a sudden burning shock inside of her. Geri shrieked, and Katie jerked and made a spitting noise inside her gag, and there were soft moans from Neet and from the exchange student.

"I take it the test is a little uncomfortable," said the man, with a grin.

Doctor Harkess smiled, and shook his head. "Versions that didn't didn't seem right," he said. "Charge is going to be stronger for the next one."

The young man chuckled, and the headmistress sighed. "It's only showing how they respond to clitoral vibration," said Doctor Harkess. "Some of the fillies will be a lot hotter when they're properly seen to. But it's a good indication."

As he'd been talking, there'd bee the high-pitched scritching of one of the old printers that the school used for computer classes. Doctor Harkess tore it off, passed it to the young man. "Well," he said. "Blondie seems like a good prospect. The rest of them--"

"Probably not used to it," said Doctor Harkess. "It takes a little time to get them relaxed the first time."

Geri tried to breathe evenly through that thing which was keeping her mouth open, and wound up blowing some drool all over chest. She could. . . if she didn't respond the way they wanted, maybe she'd be the one that they left behind, who could go back to class, and who wouldn't have to be a house servant or a domestic animal.

It was pretty clear how they wanted the girls to respond. Everyone knew about his lordship and the castle, even though nobody talked about it. And there were the moans of the exchange student. Her parents were dead, apparently, and all Geri could feel about that was a distant relief that the girl had given up and the odds of her being chosen had dropped, just a little.

Her, or Neet, or Katie, and . . . she couldn't even bite her lip, with that thing in her mouth. She couldn't shake the thing off of her, buzzing at the top of her pussy, which was the most sensitive.

"Shock coming in 10, 9, 8," the young man started counting. Geri tried to tense, but there wasn't any way she could push it out of her, and it was going to hurt and--

It hurt more. Impossibly more. All the girls yelled, all at once, and Geri had to blink the tears out of her eyes before she could see the young man's grin, and Doctor Harkess' raised eyebrow.

"Worth knowing if any of them respond well to the rough stuff," he said. "Also, may as well have a little fun."

It had shocked her enough that she wasn't paying attention, that she got a breath or two. But the rumbling buzz on Geri's pussy came back, harder, and she was starting to shake from it. It was like when she touched herself, but it was more than that, more insistent. When she'd touched herself, it would get too much, and she'd stop, but this wasn't stopping, and it was pushing her into something that she wasn't ready for, that she didn't want, but which she couldn't stop.

There was the rattling from the chairs that the other girls were in, there were the shocks from the thing that had pushed up inside of her. There was Headmistress Alis's poorly concealed impatience, the way the young man with the beard would walk by, stroking their thighs and squeezing their breasts, like someone picking out peaches at a greengrocer. There was everything; the harsh light, the black-and-white tile of the floor, the smell of wet concrete and of the girls, who were. . . Katie's breathing had gone a little strange, and then she was making these soft yipping noises which were. . . it felt good, though.

It felt too good.

Geri wasn't wearing anything but the robe that was left open around her, but she was sweating, and pulling rhythmically against her restraints. It felt warm and good and the warmth was rising up through her, and she was too hot, and she was shouting something incomprehensible through the thing in her mouth, convulsing with waves of pleasure, and then with the pain from the thing inside her, and then with more pleasure, over and over again, until it shut off, suddenly.

"So, which is the worst of them?" asked the young man.

"Not much to pick from there," said Doctor Harkess. "Performance was a hair better for the pale one, but she's the most expensive. Other two. . ."

Neet was paler than the rest of them. Geri was too limp to hold her breath, but she squeezed her eyes closed, like that would help, like it would make them choose Katie and Neet despite . . . whatever. Just to go back upstairs, where the other girls were leaving music, and not . . .

"She's also the least developed," said the young man.

"Well," said Doctor Harkess, "Seventeen is an awkward age, isn't it? His lordship is making a long-term investment, and I'm sure the handlers you have up there will make the most of the girls."

"Mm," said the young man. "Well, may not be much to choose between them, but it's my job. Blonde, and . . . " He squeezed Neet's breast, and she jumped. "This one. Oh, and the tall girl with the brown hair. I like her thighs."

Geri was shaking a little, on the verge of tears. Neet was crying. Doctor Harkess unfastened Katie from her chair, and the Headmistress half-pulled her, half-lead her back upstairs, talking in that low angry voice that she used when a girl had done something wrong, and was going to be reduced to tears before she let her even try to make amends.

Geri looked across at Neet, not able to see the blonde exchange student from where she was sitting. It was. . . well, there were the tithes. There was the rumors about the tithes. There were the Keana twins who were going to have their pussies sewn up, before they were shipped abroad for . . . whatever it was they were going to be shipped abroad for.

"Have you given any thought to which of them is going to be the domestic animal?" said Dr. Harkess. He sounded a little nervous, for some reason.

The young man laughed. "His lordship prefers his servants desperate and his animals loose." He grinned at Dr. Harkess. "So I suppose you help loosen up the animals that've been tithed."

"Just doing my job," said Dr. Harkess. No, not nervous. Eager.

The young man looked at the three of them, and then shrugged. "Blondie is foreign, so she'll be useful for serving visitors. And as far as the other two? Well, may as well start the one with the small tits as a trainer; if she fills out, she can always be moved down to the stables."

Dr. Harkess nodded, walked over to Geri. Some of her hair had gotten down over her eyes, while those things were on; he brushed it away, and gave her a quick smile. "You'll do just fine," he said. "And maybe your friend will help train you; that will help the two of you iron out your difficulties. Now, let's get you ready for your trip up to your new home. Big day tomorrow!"

He jabbed her shoulder again. Geri started feeling light-headed almost as soon as he stepped away; her breathing became more regular. And then the same thing happened with Neet, and with the exchange student. Then Doctor Harkess was back by her, and started untaping things. The shock probe that he'd stuck up inside of her slid wetly out, and when he untaped the thing he'd put onto the top of her pussy, it pulled out some hair by the roots, which hurt, even if she wan't able to react to it.

"His lordship has his own doctors," he said. "They'll take good care of you, make sure that there aren't any unwanted children, and that if his lordship decides to breed you, you'll carry what he wants you to carry to term."

He was breathing hard, and unfastened his belt; his trousers slid to the black-and-white tiles of the floor, and he was trembling again, as he positioned himself between her thighs, his . . . thing . . . stiffening as he ran his hand along her sides, squeezed her breasts. Then he pushed into her, and Geri couldn't scream, even though he was much bigger than the probe, that he was tearing her, new blood mixing with the dried blood on her thighs.

He must have seen that she wanted to, though; he grunted, when he'd buried himself all the way inside of her, and patted her cheek. "There there," he said. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

The others were there, the others could hear the wet squelching of him pushing in her and out, over and over. And they could hear her involuntary response, noises coming from her which she hadn't any thought of making. They'd be getting used to that too, apparently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Scholarship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271914) by [DarkPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPanda/pseuds/DarkPanda)




End file.
